1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the ergonomic handbag having a variety of convenience features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handbags, pocketbooks, briefcases and other carrying containers having various compartments are well known. Conventional handbags typically have a rectangular shape and are commonly constructed with a number of interior compartments for retaining items such as cell phones, cosmetics, wallets and other personal things for an easy access by a user. Typically the access to these interior compartments is provided through the main entry way to the container.
In case of a conventional handbag, the main entry way is located at the top of the handbag and all of the interior compartments can only be accessed via the opening at the top of the handbag. This convention arrangement is inconvenient as smaller items such as keys, wallets with ID cards, cell phones, loose change and etc. tend to end up at the bottom of the handbag and cannot be easily accessed when needed.
This arrangement is also not safe when traveling as a pickpocket can reach into the handbag through the main opening and get a quick access to valuables located in the compartments of the handbag. It is desirable to have a travel handbag that has some hidden compartments that cannot be accessed through the opening at the top of a handbag, where things like identification documents and wallets can be securely stored.
In particular, the need for accessing person's ID cards has become an integral part of every day life and it is particularly crucial when traveling. However, each time the ID card is taken out of the wallet there is a risk of it being misplaces, lost or even stolen. Taking the wallet out of a handbag every time the ID card is requested also presents some risks of it being lost or stolen. A person can be busy looking after his or her luggage, attending to children, handling event or airline tickets, talking on a cell phone and doing other things while searching through a handbag for an ID. Conventional handbags do not provide any special means for secure handling of ID cards. Therefore, there is a need for a handbag with a special feature for storing and easily presenting the ID cards or other documents upon request.
Conventional handbags have an overlapping top flap that has a lock or a buckle that needs to be closed after the bag was open. It is also inconvenient as a person has to remember to close the bag each time after opening it. Therefore, it is desirable to have a handbag that closes as soon as the top flap is flapped back in place without a user having to click a buckle or turn a lock.
Furthermore, conventional handbags have a square or rectangular shape that makes it not very convenient for carrying them under an arm. A handbag with a convenient ergonomic shape is desired. Typically handbags have a shoulder strap or a handle or both. So they offer only one or two ways of carrying them. However, a user may want to be able to carry a handbag as a backpack when it is loaded with more stuff or carry it is a brief case when entering the office. Therefore, a handbag having convenience features that allow for various ways of carrying it is also desired.
The conventional handbags can have only one color and exterior design which cannot be changed on the fly. Yet a person may want to have a handbag that can change its color and appearance or to personalize the design of his or her bag to match the outfit the person decides to wear. Having a large number of handbags matching each of the person's outfits can be very costly and simply impossible. Therefore, a handbag that has convenience features allowing for color and exterior changes is highly desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a handbag with convenience features that overcomes all of the above mentioned shortcomings of the conventional handbags.